Generally, a rack is to be fixed at a certain place to hold and store articles. However, in some special locations, such as supermarkets and storehouses, the size and number of racks are too big , and any relocation and sorting of articles requires a large amount of time and labor, resulting in a waste of time and labor force as well as increasing costs. Consequently, this kind of fixed rack is not desirable.
Based on this notion, the inventor has provided the present invention of“RACK WITH LINEAR GUIDE” as a continuation-in-part of the invention described in a co-pending parent patent application. After development of the invention of the parent patent, the inventor still seeks a better and more practical structure. The inventor found that a braking module disclosed in the original case can adapt another structure besides the structure defined in the original case to achieve the effect of a rack with linear guide; therefore, it is defined herein.